1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation valve for a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Valves are known. A flap valve for fuel units is described in EP 1 335 158 B1. This flap valve has a gas inlet and two gas outlets. Each gas outlet can be closed with a valve flap, both valve flaps being arranged perpendicular to one another. This makes it possible to direct the entire quantity of gas either through one gas outlet or the other gas outlet. In general, two gas outlets are provided in order either to cool the gas downstream of the respective gas outlet or to pass it on uncooled. The respective switchover is accomplished by the valve flaps, which are rotatably supported on a common shaft. However, the arrangement of such valve flaps is not universally advantageous. During the production of flap valves, appropriate adjustment of each valve flap is generally problematic. In most cases, there are disadvantageous problems with sealing, which have a negative effect on the operation of the flap valve.